Terceto
by Caittlyn
Summary: Ser sexual es algo natural y que los hombres también pueden sentirse desamparados y vulnerables.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Hurt-Confort.

**C**lasificación: T.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>TERCETO.<strong>

**.**

‹‹ _El sexo es como el lenguaje, la interacción sexual es como una opinión dada a un conocido. _

_Lo primero está vigente en nosotros desde que nacemos hasta que morimos, _

_lo segundo existe mientras se prolonga el encuentro.__››_

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

><p>Itachi era un joven totalmente centrado en la universidad, en su carrera. Muy por el contrario de su hermano. Sasuke era un joven totalmente desbocado, perdido en los oscuros antros de la ciudad, rodeado de mujeres, de noches que apenas lograba recordar al día siguiente, de alcohol en exceso. Casualmente, Itachi y él coincidían en algunos bares. No es que fuera asiduo a esos lugares, ni al alcohol. Simplemente los frecuentaba por la música de Jazz, extrañamente aquel ambiente le procuraba unos momentos de paz en medio de una caótica y triste vida que empezaba a escapársele de las manos regida por su padre.<p>

Le enseñó a su hermano todo lo que sabía. Sasuke observaba silenciosamente a su hermano, se daba cuenta que no se diferenciaban mucho a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Itachi también había tenido un pasado oscuro, uno del que solamente él tenía conocimiento. Con pesar se daba cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba totalmente solo, igual que él. Sasuke se dio cuenta que Itachi no confiaba en nadie, no se fiaba de cualquiera y tenía buenas razones para hacerlo. Lo habían lastimado demasiado en el pasado, habían jugado con él de forma cruel.

— _Como una buena técnica, una persona también tiene un punto débil. _

Había dicho Itachi en aquella ocasión, con una sonrisa irónica y ojos vacíos. Sasuke con dolor entendió que el punto débil de su hermano radicaba en su propia inteligencia, la que anulaba cuando dejaba que sus sentimientos tomaran el control. Él admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor, pero también sabía que como ser humano era capaz de equivocarse, de cometer errores.

A Itachi le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de algunos temas con las personas y Sasuke se convirtió en su confidente, en su amigo. Poco a poco empezó a involucrarse mucho más con la empresa familiar y terminó por ser su mano derecha. Todo lo que requería de atención especial solo pasaba por las manos de Sasuke, algún documento, reunión privada con determinados empresario, era él quien se ocupaba de todo. Sasuke le debía todo a su hermano mayor, pero no se la puso fácil ¡no! Itachi se comportó estrictamente con él, aunque a veces lo sacaba de quicio le debía absolutamente todo lo que había era. Hasta el respeto de Fugaku que lo creía un inútil y bueno para nada.

Si bien Sasuke e Itachi eran inseparables, también totalmente distintos. Mientras que Sasuke era un hombre frío e indiferente, Itachi irradiaba dulzura por todos los poros aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una baja coleta, los ojos ligeramente rasgados de un negro profundo y sus facciones maduras irradiaban experiencia. Itachi tenía un buen físico, mucho más desarrollado que Sasuke. Itachi era la parte humana que Sasuke dejó perder después de saber de todo lo que fue víctima su hermano mayor, las conspiración dentro de la familia para arrebatarle su lugar, la forma exigente de su padre para alcanzar la perfección; para no poner en más vergüenza a la familia porque ya con él tenía suficiente. La manera en la que aquella mujer se burló de él y le rompió el corazón…

Todos los rencores pasaron a Sasuke, Itachi no deseaba una vida llena de amarguras para su hermano menor, sin embargo, éste había tomado todo de forma personal y saltaba al menor atisbo de desprecio u ofensa de parte de cualquier persona. Sin restricciones de ningún tipo.

Cuando lograron tomar el mando de las empresas familiares e independizarse, Sasuke decidió por su cuenta ir a vivir con Itachi.

Entonces comenzó aquel extraño juego…

.

.

.

Itachi se encontraba en el sofá leyendo _El infierno de Gabriel_ cuando la vio entrar a su casa, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Hinata era aún más bella de lo que él sabía, Sasuke le había hablado de ella noche tras noche, sentados frente a la chimenea, recordando partes de su infancia. La primera noche que la vio, de pie, frente a la amplia estación del salón sujetando un pequeño bolso con manos temblorosas y una sonrisa tímida e inocente. Hinata era hermosa, poseía un físico cándido, quizá demasiado frágil para su hermano menor. Demasiado delicada seguro para lo que le esperaba con Sasuke…

Sus ojos vidriosos llenos de vergüenza produjeron en Itachi un instinto casi paternal. En aquel momento sintió la enorme necesidad de protegerla, de rodearla con sus brazos y decirle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que todo estaría bien y qué, si en algún momento sufría, él estaría ahí para ayudarla si era necesario.

— **Hinata. **

La chica escuchó su nombre y le sonrió, se acercó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso cariñoso, afectuoso, lleno de ternura, de osadía ante un hombre que no conocía pero que ya se había encariñado con ella.

— **Hermano —** Sasuke reconoció perfectamente el impacto que había tenido Hinata en él **—. Todo lo mío es tuyo. **

Inevitablemente, la última frase había dilatado las pupilas de Itachi hasta rozar la ceguera. Su corazón se mantenía en un puño frente a la inocente chica, frente a su cálida figura, su larga melena oscura ondulante y repleta de formas serpenteantes caía por debajo de los hombros hasta la cintura.

— **Encantado de conocerte —** dijo Itachi **—. Eres hermosa… **

.

.

.

Como todos, Itachi supo que su único error fue no conocer antes a Hinata, estaba seguro que si hubiera sido así, posiblemente en ese momento estaría con él y no con su hermano menor. De alguna manera, Hinata estaba ligada a su hermano por debilidad, sometida a su voluntad. Era una chica demasiado buena e inocente, con muchos problemas en su casa y con situaciones que rayaban en lo denigrante, incluso para él que tuvo situaciones semejantes con su familia.

No concebía la idea de que un padre fuera capaz de marginar a su primogénita por no ser lo que esperaba, por no tener la viveza para dirigir su empresa. Hiashi Hyūga terminó casi desheredando a Hinata por su poca astucia para los negocios familiares, nombró como sucesora a su hija menor que al parecer, tenía más viveza para dicho cargo. Según las fuentes de Itachi, el padre de Hinata terminó humillándola en público, haciéndole saber que si todavía tenía beneficios era por Hanabi y Neji que metieron las manos al fuego por ella. Seguramente por eso Hinata estableció una relación sentimental con la oveja negra de la familia Uchiha, su hermano menor.

De una forma u otra, Itachi pensaba que Hinata solamente quería desquitarse de su padre por haberle degradado públicamente.

Él pasaba horas observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, embelesado por sus movimientos, las leves risas que salían de su garganta, la forma de ruborizarse porque las palabras directas de Sasuke la ponían nerviosa. Sus mejillas se coloreaban otorgándole un toque inocente, casi angelical que contrastaba con una altivez que a veces dejaba resaltar. Aunque en el fondo sabían que ella era una chica tímida, reflexiva, serena y educada. Un alma bondadosa, pura y casta dispuesta a ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Así la describiría él.

.

.

.

Durante los siguientes días, luchó contra la inusual excitación que Hinata despertaba en él ante el mínimo detalle. Para Itachi todo se volvió realmente un caos interno cuando su hermano llenó un armario de una de las habitaciones de invitados de ropa para ella, vestidos, zapatos… Todo un arsenal femenino. En ocasiones se sintió terriblemente tentado a oler sus prendas, ese delicioso perfume que la acompañaba lo volvía loco. Un toque exótico y sensual que se quedó impregnado por toda la casa, en cada objeto que tocaba.

Itachi suspiró.

Llevaba mucho tiempo sin una mujer. Realmente no había sido algo que le preocupara o que necesitara con urgencia, simplemente tenía un miedo atroz a las relaciones, al sexo, al amor, al contacto íntimo y al cariño. Desde que se centró en la empresa familiar se enajenó de cualquier otra distracción. Y eso incluía algún tipo de nexo con otras personas, exclusivamente con mujeres.

Su vida se centró en trabajar y ganar dinero para no poder gastarlo jamás. Solía salir los fines de semana a un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Konoha, un sitio típico de la zona donde pudiera relajarse y pensar. Pagaba una habitación en un hotel con un balcón que daba vista al campo y solía pasar largas horas leyendo libros que en su juventud su padre nunca le permitió comprarse.

Sasuke nunca le preguntaba a donde iba o qué hacía, solamente sabía que necesitaba un respiro para poder equilibrarse entre tantas presiones. Su hermano menor sabía que necesitaba tranquilidad y no lo cuestionaba, por eso se encargaba de que nadie lo molestara.

.

.

.

Hinata llevaba varios días acudiendo a la casa cada tarde. Cada vez Itachi se daba cuenta de que su paz mental flaqueaba cuando ella se quedaba mirándole embelesada mientras cocinaba. Y algunas veces, Sasuke le pedía de favor que la recogiera en su trabajo para llevarla a su casa, en ese momento un lado oscuro emergía y más de una vez deseó parar el auto, arrancarle su pequeña blusa de botones plateados y hacerla suya en el asiento de atrás, como un adolescente desquiciado y hormonal.

Hacía mucho que esos pensamientos insanos no cruzaban por la mente de Itachi y le preocupaban demasiado. Todo empeoró cuando Sasuke le dijo:

— **La tendrás —** Itachi lo miró e hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

— **No lo entenderá —** Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— **Lo hará. **

Itachi soltó un bufido gracioso, era más que obvio que Hinata no entendería nada.

.

.

.

Era sábado, Itachi por primera vez decidió quedarse en casa y terminó dormitando en el sofá mientras jugaba con el mando del televisor, hacía zapping en los canales sin detenerse especialmente en uno. Admitía que Universal tenía series entretenidas, sin embargo, le gustaban más los canales clásicos con películas viejas, tal vez _Romeo y Julieta_ o _Cleopatra_.

No hizo ningún aspaviento cuando escuchó el portón metálico abrirse anunciando la llegada de Sasuke y Hinata. Itachi no imaginó que las tardes de los sábados en su casa serían tan aburridas, obviamente no imaginaba que ese fin de semana pintaría diferente.

De antemano, Itachi tenía el conocimiento de que Hinata se quedaría acompañándolos ese fin de semana. Para él, su cercanía solo representaba una absurda tentación que ya había tentado en corromper, pero al final recordaba que era la novia de su hermano y que no debía faltar a los lazos que los unían, por más perversos que fueran sus deseos hacia Hinata. Porque así se sentía, como un hombre pérfido tratando de profanar el cuerpo de una mujer ajena.

Con desgano se levantó del sofá al verlos entrar, Hinata lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y desgraciadamente, eso lo terminó de espabilar.

— **Hola, Hinata, me alegra que estés aquí —** saludó Itachi.

— **G-Gracias, Itachi-san —** musitó tímidamente Hinata.

Sasuke, extrañamente apenas se detuvo a saludar. Pasó como un rayo en dirección al despacho de su hermano mayor argumentando que tenía que guardar algunos documentos importantes, tras varios minutos volvió remangándose la camisa y soltándose el botón superior, mientras se quitaba la corbata.

— **¿Quieren algo de beber? —** preguntó Sasuke un poco ansioso **—. Yo sí lo necesito. **

Itachi frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño, ¿qué se traía su hermano ahora?

Sasuke fue a la cocina por unos vasos y una botella de whisky, los sirvió y luego le dio un largo sorbo a su trago.

— **Querida, hoy vas a hacer algo especial por mí —** Sasuke se puso detrás de Hinata que estaba en medio del salón y le soltó los botones de la camisa, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano **—. Serás una buena chica y dejarás que Itachi te vea desnuda. **

Hinata colocó un gesto de sorpresa, las mejillas empezaron a sonrojársele hasta tener proporciones exageradas, Itachi lo miró con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke sonreía complacido. El mayor envió una mirada significativa a su hermano, no comprendía a dónde quería llegar con todo eso pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

— **Pe-Pero Sasuke-kun… —** Hinata titubeó, nerviosa.

— **No debes tener vergüenza. Tienes que aprender a querer tu cuerpo, a mostrarlo sin pudor. **

Sasuke bajó su falda y la desprendió de su ropa interior. Miró a su hermano mayor, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Itachi sabía que Sasuke estaba enterado de su atracción por Hinata, había intentado por todos los medios posibles disuadirle ese pensamiento enfermizo que traspasaba cualquier moral.

— _Sé que la deseas — le había dicho Sasuke —. Lo mío es tuyo hermano, puedes poseerla si quieres. _

Itachi había respondido que no, que respetaba su relación con ella y no se metería haciendo un mal tercio. No obstante, conocía demasiado a Sasuke y sabía que no se quedaría sosegado.

— **Hermano —** llamó Sasuke, Itachi estaba ido **—. Mírala.**

Era inevitable, desde el momento que decidió poner los ojos en Hinata no pudo quitarlos. Tenía unos pechos grandes y firmes, sus pezones rosados le apuntaban amenazadoramente; sus piernas finamente largas que llevaban a ese lugar donde todo hombre quería perderse. Ella estaba avergonzada, ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada en él dos segundos y parecía temblar bajo los dedos de su hermano menor.

— **E-Esto es muy ver-vergonzoso, Sasuke-kun… —** susurró Hinata.

— **No te quedes ahí parado —** articuló Sasuke haciendo caso omiso a su novia **—. Vamos, ven, acércate**.

Itachi titubeó, realmente la deseaba demasiado y su hermano estaba sacando a flote su lado oscuro. Ese que había dejado olvidado hace años, en su adolescencia. Sasuke sabía cómo tocarlo para que olvidara su complejo moralista y Hinata era una de sus teclas.

— **Vamos, hermano. **

La incitación de Sasuke y el rubor de Hinata terminaron por vencerlo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y adquirieron un brillo igual o más malicioso que el de Sasuke. Finalmente terminó por acercarse a Hinata, su olor exótico a jazmines terminó por penetrar sus fosas nasales y activaron su sexo, que comenzó a latir debajo de la tela del pantalón. Sasuke se apartó ligeramente de ella e hizo un gesto que Itachi entendió rápidamente, por fin podría tocarla, olerla, quizá hasta besarla y hacerla suya.

— **Hinata, levanta la cabeza —** pidió amablemente.

Sí, estaba deseoso, pero no olvidaría que en ese preciso momento quien la pasaba mal era ella. Itachi no creía que Hinata fuera una libertina ni una reina del porno, de hecho, con su aspecto inocente parecía una niña, una adolescente que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo. Pese a que Itachi comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos de ella, no disminuía su deseo y mucho menos se desalentaría. Sasuke acababa de abrir la caja de Pandora y por esta vez, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad aunque se arrepintiera después.

La verdad es que Itachi dejó de pensar de forma racional y se nubló por las tinieblas íntimas, reconoció que la postura de Hinata solamente lo alentó de forma malvada, de sus ansias por complacerla y hacerla temblar. Observó brevemente a su hermano, Sasuke sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a Hinata, le susurró algo al oído que él no pudo escuchar.

Casi al instante, Hinata se acercó a él con paso cohibido, los zapatos de tacón resonaron en el silencio de la casa. Itachi tenía su frente a unos centímetros de su boca, inesperadamente aquella sensación paternal se presentó en el fondo opacando por mucho la perversidad de la situación. El sentimiento de protección lo golpeó de forma inesperada pero también lo alentó a besarla, le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la besó suavemente.

Tenía los labios carnosos y húmedos por los nervios, vibraba como una hoja de papel. Ella abrió la boca permitiéndole entrar y acariciar su lengua de forma exquisita, aunque Hinata jugaba torpemente con la de él. Itachi sintió como si profanara un templo, como si la hubieran ofrecido en sacrificio y Hinata aceptara su destino oscilante.

— **Tranquila… —** murmuró Itachi **—. No voy a hacerte daño. **

Ella le sonrió brevemente, sabía que él no le haría daño y en lo más hondo, Hinata también deseaba al hermano mayor de su novio… No se había percatado de cuanta fuerza podía tener un deseo hasta que ya lo tenía enfrente. Sin embargo, eso no dejaba de hacer a la situación vergonzosa e inesperada.

Sasuke se había apartado y se dejó caer en el sofá, pasó los brazos sobre el respaldo y se cruzó de piernas. Itachi sonrió ladino, tenía la impresión que si soltaba los botones de su pantalón la mataría de un susto. Estaba tan excitado que le costaba controlarse, tocarla delicadamente sin saltar sobre ella y hacerle el amor salvajemente sobre el suelo del salón. Pasó los dedos sobre sus pechos, sus pezones, bajó la vista y contempló una fina línea perfectamente depilada que lo guiaba hacia aquella flor apetitosa. Frotó suavemente, Hinata gimió y se estremeció llena de vergüenza. Giró la cabeza hacia Sasuke, pero la volvió hacia él y luego le sonrió con inesperada picardía que lo entusiasmó. Parecía que aquel toque encendió un interruptor en ella, él ya no soportaba más y Hinata vibraba, de ansiedad e impaciencia.

— **No tiembles, Hina… —** Hina era bonito, era afectuoso y suyo **—. No pienso hacerte daño, date la vuelta y mira a Sasuke — **pidió, Hinata sabía que no pretendía dañarla. Solo que la ansiedad y la excitación hacían muchos estragos en ella **—. Ponte de rodillas.**

Ella respiró profundamente e hizo lo que le pidió, Sasuke contemplaba la escena ansioso, a veces se movía como si tuviera prisa.

— **Separa las piernas… —** Itachi le besó la nuca y se colocó detrás de ella **—. Inclínate.**

Sinceramente, Itachi estaba dando gracias que no lo viera porque tenía un empalme que seguramente le provocaría muchos temores. Finalmente la penetró, resbaló dentro de ella con la deliciosa sensación de que se abría paso para llegar al paraíso. Su piel era suave, su espalda recta, sintió una enorme descarga de placer abriéndose paso entre ambos.

Metió las manos entre sus muslos y separó sus delicados labios con las manos. ¡Carajo! Iba a morir de placer con esa mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que no le hacía el amor a una fémina de esa manera. La penetró despacio, su pelvis le rozó el trasero a Hinata y ésta gimió descaradamente, cerró los ojos y las manos en el suelo haciéndolas puño. Ella también lo disfrutaba, jadeaba.

Itachi tiró de ella hasta hacerla llegar a su pecho y se acercó a su oído para susúrrale unas palabras.

— **No dejes de verlo, pierde la vergüenza y abandónate, disfrútalo… **

Hinata lloriqueó sonoramente, Itachi apretó sus pechos y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Se relajó tanto que acompañaba las embestidas de Itachi, mientras Sasuke presionaba su entrepierna.

.

.

.

Aquello había sido lo último que vio, estaba tan excitado y ansioso para prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. Sencillamente se abandonó al sentimiento de lujuriosa posesión que tenía sobre Hinata, alejado de la realidad, con el sexo empapado que deslizaba la capa superior de su miembro hacia atrás. El cosquilleo en su cuerpo desgraciadamente anunció que estaba pronto a terminarse. Un terrible calambre de placer se apoderó de ambos, les hizo perder la conciencia de lo que pasaba durante segundos intensos.

Hinata cayó casi inconsciente sobre el piso del salón, se apartó de ella. Pasados unos minutos, Itachi se arregló su ropa mientras Sasuke tomaba a su novia en brazos y la llevaba a la planta de arriba, a la bañera. Él los siguió después para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien.

— **Iré a prepararle algo de comer, quédate con ella —** pidió Sasuke, Itachi asintió.

Hinata estaba sentada en la bañera con las rodillas encogidas y la mirada un poco perdida. Por un instante, Itachi cayó en la cuenta de lo que sus acciones y deseos desmedidos podían causar en la inocente chica y se sintió terrible.

— **Hinata, lo lamento. **

La chica pareció despertar de su letargo, parpadeó un par de veces, lo miró fijamente y le sonrió.

— **No tienes porqué —** dijo, haciendo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza **—. Me gustó, quisiera que lo repitiéramos en alguna otra ocasión… — **musitó sinceramente y luego le besó dulcemente los labios.

Itachi la observó bastante sorprendido, pero al cabo de unos minutos sonrió.

— **Eso no lo dudes, pequeña —** respondió, la besó tiernamente en la frente y se levantó para ir por toallas limpias.

Esta vez su hermano menor no se había equivocado, finalmente esa terminaría siendo una relación de tres.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

¡Hola!

Si han llegado hasta aquí sin decepcionarse déjenme darles las gracias, en verdad, a quien haya tenido el valor de leer esto lo felicitaré muchísimo. Y de paso, me disculpo por OoC garrafal que he hecho en todos, sobre todo en Itachi.

He de decir que este OS lo he creado para un intercambio de regalo de amigo secreto en otro foro, en verdad, los personajes los escogí de la tanda que la persona lanzó y se me ocurrió esto. No tiene mucho sentido y de hecho, no me extrañaría que me dijeran que es extraño. Por eso lo dejé en un AU, sin embargo, espero que al que tenga el valor de leerlo le haya gustado alguna parte narrada.

Sin más me despido, espero lo hayan disfrutado de alguna manera y ya nos leeremos en otros escritos.

Un abrazo y un saludo. Les deseo felices fiestas.


End file.
